League of Heroes
by SilentHuntress72
Summary: Ever wanted to read the Vanoss Crew as superheroes? Well here you go. Haha :)
1. BatcoonDelirious

Ch. 1

-Night Owl (Evan)'s POV-

It's been a month since any of us from the league has seen our friend, Batcoon. We were all getting real worried, and when we went to his hideout, all that we could find was a torn-up mask and cape. I stood on the top of one of the many banks in San Andreas.

"Coon, where the Hell are you?" I whispered as I used one of my abilities, telepathy, to find his unique brainwaves.

"Get anything?" I hear a deep voice ask from behind me.

I turned around, and there stood the monkey of the group, Mighty Monkey. He was wearing his standard red and white superhero outfit. Mighty Monkey didn't wear a mask like Batcoon and I did, he got his gift from an accidental blood contamination with a chimp. He turned into a monkey once the moon rises. I wore a black bullet proof armor with a yellow back pack. On my chest was a yellow Owl.

I shook my head and turned with a sigh. "It's like he's not even on Earth. And Early Bird checked the Space Station, and our Earth base!"

"Dammit! What the hell did our crazy Coon get himself into?" Mighty Monkey, or known as Lui, squeaked in anger.

A loud caw came from the sky, and a humanoid eagle wearing a blue and white hero suit, landed in front of us. The show off was known as Early Bird, we told him to change his name to 'Late Bird' cause he's never early. Early Bird folded his strapped-on wings against back. "None of Batcoon's typical villains have seen him."

"Ah! Who's that!?" We all ran to the other side of the roof, and looked at a young woman who pointed up at the giant screen.

"Greetings, San Andreas! My name is Delirious, and I believe you all pathetic humans are wondering where a certain raccoon is at. Isn't that right, Night Owl? Haha! Haha! And yes, I took Batcoon in his sleep. I just have one thing to tell you, League, I'll return your precious friend in exchange for one of your Orbs of Power." On the Jumbo-tron was a tall scrawny man, shaved head. His face was painted like a clown, on the right half of his face he wore a tan hockey mask with red markings painted on the face. He was wearing a white shirt, gray bullet proof vest, and a light blue coat.

"Owl, can you get a location?" Early Bird asked as soon as the screen changed to a picture of the name 'Delirious' graffitied on a white wall.

I held my hands out, and tried to find this psycho. I found his brainwaves, "I found him. I found the asshole who took Batcoon."

'Prodding in my mind, I wouldn't do that if I were you.' I hear the crazy man's laugh in my mind before I was mentally shoved out of his brain. I went flying into Lui.

I flipped onto my stomach, trying to catch my breath. My breaths were short and fast; I have never had somebody know I was in their thoughts. Ever. I took my mask off and lost it; I threw up on the roof.

"What happened?" Early Bird put a gloved hand on my back. "Evan, what did you see?"

I looked up with wide eyes, "Darkness."

-Might Monkey's POV-

"Darkness? Darkness!? What the hell do you mean Darkness!" I shouted in confusion. My anger rose, and started pushing Night Owl. "You're supposed to be able to find him! That psychotic masked man, has our friend, and all you can say is that you can see is darkness!"

"Monkey, calm down, we can go ask someone who would know about any new villains." Early Bird, aka Brock, pushed me off our weak friend.

"Someone? Who?" When Brock didn't answer, I knew exactly who he was talking about. "Oh no! I am not going to that damn pig's place. He betrayed the League, he left us! And for what!? Oh, wait I forgot, because he lost his girlfriend and blamed us!"

"Lui, calm down. We are just going to ask some questions about where Batcoon is." Evan finally stood up, wiping his mouth of vomit. Once it was clean, he replaced his mask. "Let's go."

Evan did his little Houdini parlor trick, and ran across the sky. I ground and ran across the roof tops, while Brock flew. We landed in front of a brick building; it was a nightclub, that was called 'The Dirty Pig'. The guy, who owns the joint was once a member of the League, but his girlfriend was brutally murdered and he left us. Blaming us for her death.

We walked in through the VIP door, and was immediately stopped by a couple hookers aiming pistols at us. They wore the skimpy bunny outfit, except instead of bunny tails there were pig tails attached. The club music blasted throughout the club, causing my sensitive ears to hurt. The bright and rapidly changing strobe lights, were slowly causing my stomach to twist.

A loud snap came from a pair of steps, that led up to the main office. On the top of the staircase, was a man in a pair of tight zebra jeans, a t-shirt with a cat on it, and a leather pimp coat. He still had a shitty sense of style.

"Girls, go bring me and my guests some drinks." He said behind his pig mask. The girls sheathed their guns and went to the bar. "Come."

We followed him into his office. "Tyler, we-" Brock was interrupted by a shot gun to the face.

"Don't ever call me by that name again." Tyler removed his mask, revealing a disheveled twenty-six-year-old man, with a small goatee, and a scar on his lower lip. "You come into my sanctuary, and you think that I'll welcome you with open arms!?"

"Wildcat, knock it off! This isn't about Kelly's murder." Evan threw a solid punch against his jaw.

Tyler stumbled and spit up some blood. "Then what!?"

"It's Johnathan. He went missing a month ago, and then this new villain appeared. He claims to be holding our friend hostage, and for his freedom we must give the psychopath one of the power orbs." I slammed a fist down on the desk. "And then Evan tried to find this man's brainwaves, connecting with him for about five seconds, before getting launched across a rooftop."

That caught his attention. Tyler was the one who trained and taught Batcoon, or Johnathan, how to use his gifts for good. Tyler along with his girlfriend, Kelly, gave the man a home and family. "J-Johnathan? No, you can't be serious. Johnathan was kidnapped?"

"Yes, and the kidnapper said that he was Delirious. Or some shitty name like that." I crossed my arms.

"Wait, wait that-that name. I had a clown dude, and a few of his followers waltz right in here during closing hours, last Friday. He said that he came, seeking my power orb, and when I told him that I drained it of its powers, the crazy bitch took a machete and cut me up." Tyler lifted his shirt, revealing scars covering his stomach. "He tore this place apart, looking for it."

Tyler walked over to a white and gold vase, that had white lilies in it. They were Kelly's favorite. He took the flowers out, and sat them gently on the table. Tyler looked at us with a deep frown, before slamming it against the wall. He picked through the pieces, until walking over with a gray stone.

"You weren't kidding, you really did drain it of its power." Brock gently took it and lifted it to his face.

Each member of the League, was given a stone that held great power. Each stone was a different color, and each color did something different. Mine was yellow, and it gave me the power of creating apes out of energy. Evan's was red, and his gave him the power of mind control. Brock's was green, and could talk to animals but mainly birds. Tyler's was orange, and he could conjure any weapon. And that left Batcoon, his was blue and he could split into two people.

"How did you do it? We've used them countless times, and this has never happened before." Evan asked as he examined it closely.

"I don't know. I tried to use it when the freak came into my club, but nothing was appearing. Not even a fucking Nerf gun!" Tyler took it back, gripping it tightly.

"Can you tell us anything about this guy? Please." Evan put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll have my people ask around. But Evan, don't ask me to help anymore. I've lost too much because of that life."

We started walking out, but I stopped and turned around to face him. "If you hated the hero life, then why keep the mask?" I closed the door, letting that question to linger.

When we left the club, we all bid our farewells and went our separate ways for the night. I finally made it to my home, when I shrank down to my normal size. I gasped for air once the transformation finished. Slowly standing up, I went to my kitchen and grabbed a couple bananas and a bottle water. The door to my roommate's room opened, and out came a tall, scrawny Irishman.

"I see I need to redo your suit. Lui, this is the fourth one this month." The Irishman complained as he picked up my suit.

"Sorry David, it's not like I did it on purpose. Any luck with that serum?" I asked out if curiosity.

David sighed in disappointment. "Lui, I told you that these things take time. I can't magically concoct a serum that will enable you to change at will."

"I know, but I want to be able to go out at night as myself! Not some monkey on steroids." I pounded my fist in anger.

"We should get some sleep." David patted my bare back before going back into his room.

I sighed heavily as I went to my room. Locking my door, I looked out my window and saw the League symbol flash in the pink sky. It didn't take long for the two specks running across the roof tops.

"Good luck, guys." I said aloud before falling asleep in my bed.

-Early Bird's POV-

"Night Owl, what are we working with?" I called from the sky as I hovered above the Smokey building.

"I can't tell. Can you clear the smoke?" Owl man asked through the communicator.

I flew up higher and flapped my wings in big gusts, clearing the smoke. Evan held out his hands and moved rubble out of the way. When it was removed, we both ran straight in, getting the trapped people out of the burning building. I made it out with the last civilian, and I noticed that Evan wasn't out yet.

I ran back in, using my wings to cover my face. "Evan! Night Owl! Where are you!?"

"What did you do to him!?" I hear Evan ask in one of the burning rooms.

I ran in and saw Evan standing in front of the man, who took Batcoon. The man, Delirious, smirked darkly. "Now if I tell you, where's the fun in that? Maybe he asked me to fake his kidnapping so he could get away from the life as a hero? Or maybe I killed him, and just using him as bait to get me what I want. The power orbs."

"Night Owl, we need to get out of here. The building is going to collapse any second." I grabbed his arms and pulled him away. "We'll get the asshole next time, but we're no good to Batcoon dead."

Evan finally listened to reason, and teleported us out. He started coughing, so I flew him up onto a rooftop. Once we got out of sight, he removed hi mask and started to cough a bit more. "He caused the building to burn. What if Johnathan really is dead?"

I slapped him across the face. "Evan, calm down. Don't go crazy on me now. We all need to be level headed. He would've showed off the fact that he killed that crazy raccoon. Now we need to get some rest, and tonight we'll meet up at the tower."

Evan gasped and gave a few nods. "Yeah, yeah you're right."

"You can thank me later, but save that for later." I lifted him up, and took off carrying him in my arms.


	2. BatcoonDelirious- Chapter2

Ch. 2

-Delirious' POV-

My plan was working, break the Owl guy's walls, and get inside his head. I walked to my desk, and sat in the brown leather chair. "Now how to break the Owl's mind."

'Night Owl.' I hear a disgusted, but weak voice enters my mind. I smirked and pictured the fairy tall man chained deep down inside me.

"Who cares, I am in control of our body so I can do as I please." I told him as I looked down at our giant hands.

'I do. And I will find a way to get out. I don't care if you're some kind of split personality or not, I will defeat you.' I hear him say.

I laughed maniacally, "You defeat me!? Don't make me laugh, Johnathan. I am the side of you, that you are afraid to let out. And then one night, oops you let your guard down, and then the clown makes his grand entrance! Haha haha! You will only come out when I tell you too."

I shoved him further down, until I could no longer hear his cry for help. When I could hear clearly, I called one of the richest men in San Andreas. A young man, early twenties, was sitting at a desk. I leaned forward with a smirk behind my mask. "Hello Mr. Thompson, I have a proposition for you."

The young man glared me, "And why would I make a deal with a man, who blew up a building?"

"Because if you don't, I'll have my men go to this little place and light it up." I showed a picture of his parent's home.

He gasped in shock, when he got over the shock he looked at me with the familiar look of defeat. "What is it you want?"

"You're famous for the H1 serum. I want you to give me 20 vials of it before the end of the week. And if you're late, bye-bye mommy and daddy." I chuckled for a split second, and then returned to be serious. "Oh, and Craig be sure to call the League."

I shut the screen off, and saw that my 'right-hand' man and the other guy's best friend, walked over to me with the next location. "How much is in the vault?"

"The San Andreas bank, just got a delivery of ten million. Is this enough to cover a new location for the hideout?" He asked with a tilt of his head.

I looked at the man with an evil smirk. "It's the perfect amount. Good job, Luke."

He didn't like that I had control over his best friend, but he would do anything to keep Johnathan alive. Even if it means his own life, he'd do anything to keep us alive. "This isn't the Johnathan I know."

I grabbed him by the neck, and squeezed tightly. "I'm nothing like Johnathan. I'd get that through the thick skull of yours."

'No! Don't hurt him!' I hear Johnathan's voice break through the thick blanket of shadow. 'Please. He's the only family that I have.'

I released the man with a growl of disgust. "You're so weak, I can't wait to get rid of you permanently." I shoved a finger in Luke's chest with a scowl. "Get the rest ready, we leave in ten minutes."

"Okay." He walked over to a leather chair, and picked up a red suit jacket before leaving my tiny office.

'Why do you do this? If you're really a part of me, you should know that I am not crazy.' Johnathan appeared in a mirror. He was wearing a similar outfit like I was, except he didn't wear the coat. His arms were covered in tattoos, a couple ear piercings, and a small brown faux hawk.

"If you're not crazy, then why do you secretly enjoy the destructions you cause in the city? Or that you find yourself understanding the bad guy's point of view?" I removed the hockey mask and walked over to the standup mirror. "We may be different, but we are the same person. I'm the you that you're afraid to lose control, but inevitably lose control anyways. Or were you the one who finally got tired playing the good guy?"

He shook his head and slammed the glass. 'Let me out! I don't want to be stuck here anymore!"

I smiled and placed my right hand on the glass. "Not now, but I will let you out. Once you admit to yourself the truth."

With a quick turn of my heel, I replaced the mask. "This is only the beginning."

-Batcoon/Johnathon's POV-

I didn't like the sounds of what this Delirious guy had said. Only the beginning. Beginning to what? At this point it doesn't matter, he needs to be stopped. I could only leave our body, if there is a reflecting object in the room. There wasn't much that I could do from in here, other than communicate with Delirious and see what he's making us do. And the things he's done to my friends and family; it made me sick.

I don't remember much about that fateful night of when he broke free. All that I remember, was that I changed out of my Batcoon suit and was about to sleep, and then I woke up to seeing the outside world through my eyes except it was more like behind my eyes. He threatened Luke to work for him…erm…us. Usually, I have to practically beg myself to stop, whenever Luke steps out of line.

"You're being awfully quiet, what is on your mind?" I hear Delirious ask me.

'Thinking about the friends and family that you'll make us hurt, in order to get the power orbs.' I sneered and crossed my arms.

He laughed. He laughed at me! "I told you, I will not hurt your friends or family. And if you give me the location of your power orb, I will give you full control of our body."

I shook my head and crossed my arms. 'I'm not gonna tell you! And how do I know that you won't use the orb for chaotic purposes? Or have complete control of our body?'

"I didn't want to have to do this, but-" I watched him snap his fingers, and that caused Luke, who was watching the grunts crack open the safe. Delirious pulled out a gun and pointed it at Luke. "Tell me where it's at, or I'll shoot your friend."

'No! You wouldn't.' I heard the safety click, and I knew he would shoot.

"Johnathan, don't tell him a damn thing. I promised to keep you safe, even if it means I die." Luke shouted from behind a red devil mask.

I shook my head and clenched my jaws. Before I could reveal the location of my power orb, I heard the gun fire. I snapped my eyes open, and I watched Luke grab his stomach and collapse to the ground. 'No! Luke!'

"Aw, you made me shoot our friend. Shame the shot didn't kill him…yet." He kicked Luke in the face before walking over to a reflective pane of glass. "Now tell me, and I will have him sent to the nearest hospital."

'Fine. Fine! I hid the orb in the water tower, near the Coon cave.' I looked at myself in disgust.

He smiled and grabbed the cell phone out of the side pocket on his gray cargo pants. "Good. You two, send the man to the hospital."

I watched the two big grunts carry Luke out. Just as I was about thank him, I see Early Bird and Night Owl came crashing down from the ceiling. They attacked the clown henchmen, and I watched in surprise as Night Owl tried to get inside Delirious' mind. The clown chuckled and crossed his arms

"I told you, Owl, that you can't get inside this head." He mentally pushed back, and it sent Evan to the ground. "We got what we need. Come on boys, let's go."

He grabbed a money bag, and threw a few smoke bombs in my teammates' faces. They all ran off into a black van that had the clown's hockey mask spray painted on the sides. We disappeared off the grid, and went to my Coon Cave. It was hidden deep in the forest, located at the base of the mountain. We felt along the rocky wall, knowing that there was a false wall that would only open with voice recognition.

"Batcoon." He spoke my name into the screen, and it blinked green. I was grateful for the fact that he ordered his men to wait in the van. We walked over to a mirror, and I crossed my arms defensively. "You see, I'm going to let you have control of our body for a while. But I think I'll just have a back up plan, in case you try to tell anyone. Maybe have Brian stand guard in your friend's hospital room."

'I told you what you wanted. Why are you bringing Luke back into this!?' I slammed my fist against the glass.

"Because you told me our sweet sister was off limits. And since I'm such a nice guy, I let you have that much." He crossed his arms. "Johnathan, we're the same. Why can't you just accept it?"

I punched the glass again, "We're not the same! I don't kill people for pleasure."

He shrugged with indifference, and I felt myself gain control of my body. I looked down at my shaking hands. My nails were painted black, and my face was painted like a clown. In front of me, in the mirror, was Delirious grinning wildly. He crossed his arms with a triumphant stance. I yelled in anger before punching the mirror, and shattering it.

"Hey, Boss. You find anything?" A deep voice came in through the earpiece that was connected to the left side of the mask.

'Oh dear how's your acting skills?' He chuckled in my head.

"…Yeah, everything's fine. Head back to the hideout, and wait for my orders." I went over to another mirror, and wiped the damn makeup off and looked at myself in fear.

"Sir." It took me a bit to realize that it was Brian, or known to the rest of the Clown's crew as Terrorisor.

I looked at the mask in thought, there was no way that I can pretend to be some villain. My computer system soon went off, and I knew exactly what that meant. I cocked a grin and ran for my capsules. I removed my clothes and grabbed my black body suit, zipping it up to the top of my spine and then grabbed my shoulder pads. Once they were on, I put my boots on and strapped them on tightly. I went over to my mask and slipped it on with a nervous smile. There was a new addition that I made to my cape, I added a hood that was supposed to turn me invisible.

"Finally get to test this baby out." I smiled at my reflection for a split second before running at a full sprint to my Coon-Cycle.

'It took you twenty minutes to get the damn thing on! Where it takes me three minutes to get dressed.' The fucker in my head complained.

"You know what, you can shut the fuck up and let me do my thing. Computer coordinates to crime." I tapped on the mini-computer that was sitting between the handle bars.

I made my way to a break-in at the jewelry store that was five miles from the bank, that I… no he robbed. I looked up at the sky, and saw the black owl head, yellow beak, and monkey head light up the sky. Quickly I pulled into an alley, and climbed up the building's rooftop. I peered through the skylight, and saw Night Owl sneak up behind the masked man with a shotgun, and knocked him out. Early Bird elbowed two guys in the throats. Mighty Monkey jumped on top of a brute's shoulders, and flipped him onto his back.

I took a deep breath, and placed my black hood over my mask's ears. I started getting excited when I watched my reflection disappear on the glass, but I could still myself. With a heavy breath, I carefully lifted the small door of the skylight, and scurried across the darkness. My gloved hand went into my left pocket, and pulled out a silver ring that had a blue stone sitting on it. I placed it on my right middle finger, and I willed myself to split into two. My clone and I nodded at each other before jumping at the lights, and knocking the bulbs out.

"What? Who cut the power?" Thief number one asked nervously as he tried to avoid Night Owl's punches.

"Who cares, focus on the freaks in masks." Thief two said as he tried to fight off Early Bird with a pipe.

I willed myself to clone again, this was a dangerous move as it drains me faster. My clones and I were free to fight in the shadows, and we quickly took down the bad guys except for the leader. When I pushed him into another room, I pulled my mask back, and glared at him with a sneer.

"Iceberg. What are you doing out of prison?" I pushed him up against the wall.

"Good behavior. It's not what you think." He sounded scared.

I pushed my arm against his neck and shook him violently. "I see that whole 'I promise to turn my life around' was just bull shit. What are you doing robbing jewelry stores? You used to be just the crazy animal activist."

"To be real Batcoon, it's my daughter, Alicia. She's sick, and I told myself just this one time or until I could pay for her treatments." I knew he spoke the truth, his ex-wife and mother of his child told me about how their five-year-old daughter had been diagnosed with a rare and new cancer, that no one knows how to cure.

'You understand his reason behind his crimes, and yet you want to send this man to prison and possibly aid in his daughter's death. Tsk, what to do.' Delirious whispered in the back of my mind.

Fuck, he was right and wrong at the same time. "Back door. I will give you the chance to give up this life and be the father your daughter needs. I know someone who is willing to help with donations to cover Alicia's treatments for a year, but I want you to have a steady job in six months." I sat him down, and looked down at him with a frown. "And if I find out that you so much as stole a dollar from someone, I will not hesitate and send your ass back to prison."

Iceberg nodded with a grateful smile. "Oh thank you, I promise to turn my life around. Alicia is my world." He quickly ran out of the room.

I put my hood on, and followed him for a bit to see what he would do. We made it outside, when Night Owl tackled the defenseless man to the ground. I forgot that the others didn't know I was back. "Shit." I whispered to myself before running to my friend, and punching him on the side of his face.

"The fuck!?" The confused group of men asked before Iceberg was lifted off the ground. "Is this some kind of sick joke, Iceberg?"

I removed my hood, but just enough to where I appeared in front of everyone. I put a hand on the ex-villain's shoulder and activated my voice modular. "Go."

"Thank you." He smiled and took off running.

"Hey dickhead, do you know who that was!? That was a villain, who just robbed a store!" Mighty Monkey squealed angrily.

I looked over my shoulder before answer. "Of course I know who that was. I also know that Iceberg did it for his daughter, who has a treatable but incurable cancer."

"Wait… how do you know that? The only one who knows that is-" Night Owl stopped when I faced them, and removed my hood completely. "Batcoon!?"

"Could you say that any louder? I don't think Foxxy heard you." I joked nervously.

I was taken by surprise when Early Bird punched me in the face. He took a satisfied breath after rolling his shoulders. "That's for getting kidnapped."

I lifted my mask only showing my bottom half of my face, and wiped away the blood. When I looked at it, something pounded in my chest and I licked the blood away. "Uh… yeah kidnapped. Sorry."

I turned and started walking off, but then I couldn't move. Fucking Evan and his powers. "Night Owl, let me go."

"Answer me this. Why can't I see into your mind? You're right in front of me, and I can't see your thoughts." He was confused and a little scared. Why did I find a tiny bit of pleasure, knowing that he was scared?

'Because you aren't entirely a hero.' Delirious told me with a psychotic laugh.

"Evan, I'm not saying it again. Let. Me. Go." I felt him lose concentration, and I quickly put my hood on.

"Shit, where did he go?" Brock looked at the others in surprise.

"I can barely smell him." Lui looked at Evan.

I took a couple quiet steps toward the him, and ran to my cycle. I activated the camouflage systems, and took off down the road. They knew where I was going, but they soon lost me in the busy streets. I felt bad, but I couldn't let them know what was happening to me. My heart raced as I continued to increase my speed, losing all reality until I felt myself being pulled away from control.

'What? What happened!?' I grew angry and slammed my fists against the darkness that surrounded me.

"I'm not going to risk you killing us both! Unless you are going to create a way for us to be our own beings, we are stuck together." He slowed the cycle down and climbed off it with a bit of anger.

'Sorry, I was just thinking. Can I have control again?' I asked him softly.

"Whatever." He said before letting me gain control. 'Don't make me regret it.'

Before I could make with a smart remark, the hockey mask started blinking. Cautiously I walked over and picked it up. I could hear a voice coming from the communicator. "Yes?"

"Hey Boss, the boys are getting restless." It was Brian again.

I didn't know what to do, and Delirious wasn't giving me any advice either. So I was on my own. "I'm not done yet here, so I want you and the guys to… the downtown area, and distract the League."

"Sure thing, Boss." He terminated the call.

'Interesting. Why do you want to distract your friends?' He finally spoke.

I sighed as I took my gear off, and changed into a plain blue shirt with black jeans. Once I was changed, I went over to a circular white stand. "Because I need to get some stuff from the lab in the Station. Computer send me to the lab."

I was quickly teleported to the station that was located on the moon. We had some government officials work there, but for the most part it was just me and the guys. They didn't pay any attention to me, which was nice because I didn't want to talk to anyone.

"Okay, okay where is it?" I locked the door, and searched the drawers. I pushed stacks of paper out of the way with an excited smile when I found the roll of duct tape. Quickly I taped up the camera lens. "If I'm stuck with you, I want to know what your plans are."

'I want the same thing you want.' Delirious said from the glass window that looked out into space. 'Acceptance. You haven't felt very whole for a long time, feeling like you've been missing something, like you expect others to give you the answer.'

I glared at him, "I don't know what you're talking about."

'Oh you don't, do you? If that were the case, then why haven't you told your friends about me? Or why did you send our men to… distract your friends?' He smirked and pressed a hand against the glass. 'I'm not going away until you've accepted me into your life. Johnathan.'

"I'm not a villain! I save people's lives, not destroy them." I clenched my fists.

'You really don't remember, do you?' He looked at me in surprise. 'Three years ago, Christmas eve.'

"What are you talking about?" I looked at the man in confusion and anger.

He shook his head and disappeared. I felt all sorts of emotions at that moment, what the hell was he talking about? When I thought about the date, and tried to remember what could've happened, all I could come up with was absolutely nothing. With a need to find answers, I went to my computer, and searched for anything that happened that day. And what I found, my heart dropped.

'December 24, 2019 7pm. Girlfriend of Wildcat, aka Tyler, Kelly Ross was assassinated in her own home with a strange symbol engraved on her right shoulder.' I continued reading the article, remembering that night fairly well, I was with Tyler that night when it happened. When I got down to the picture of the engraved marking, I felt sick to my stomach. It was an oval shape then three triangles engraved inside the oval. It looked like a mask, and I knew that mask from somewhere.

* * *

Be sure to follow me on Twitter :) and follow the guys in the crew :)


	3. BatcoonDelirious-Chapter3

Hey guys, I'm so glad that you are liking this story. It's a bit darker than I normally write, so I hope I'm doing a good job. If you like it be sure to favorite and/or follow me and/or the story. Be sure to follow all of the guys that are in this, and myself (link's on my page). Love you all, and here is chapter 3!

* * *

Ch. 3

-Night Owl's POV-

He was safe, I couldn't believe it Batcoon was safe. But something didn't feel right, he looked fine and didn't look as if he had been held prisoner. It just didn't sit right in my head, and the others just told me to let it go.

"Master Fong, I brought you some breakfast." My Butler, Anthony, sat a plate of eggs, bacon, and fruit in front of me.

"Thanks Anthony." I looked up with a quick smile before eating.

As I ate, Brock came strolling in wearing a colorful tank top, blue sweats, and his hair was cut into a Mohawk that fell to the right side of his head. He sat beside me with a cheeky grin.

"What's got you smiling?" I asked him.

"Johnathan invited us to his place. He said that he wants to take down his captor." He sounded excited.

I went wide eye at the news, "He wants to go back after just escaping!? Did he say why?"

Brock shook his head, "No just that we meet at his-" He was interrupted when the hidden my Night Owl computer slid up from the center of the table. "Looks like duty calls."

"Computer." With the one word, the computer gave us the video feed of the crime.

There was this six-foot man that wore dark jeans, gray shirt and black leather jacket, and black combat boots. On the right side of his face was a metal mask. He pointed a metal finger at a parking lot full of civilians.

"Let's go." I stood up and sprinted for the family portrait, and pushed the secret button hidden in the painting.

Brock was always over, so he usually kept some of his suits and gadgets here in the Nest. He had actually started out as my sidekick before going on his own as a hero. We quickly changed and made our way to the crime. When we got there, I saw that all four of the grunts had clown makeup on and wore blue hoodies. The only one that was different, was the Terminator looking guy. Mighty Monkey knew this guy; he was one of the lower villains that he's fought.

"Terrorisor, what happened to being a one-man show?" I quipped as I jumped on top of a lamp post.

"I was made a generous offer. You know me, I can't get enough of the money." He cocked a grin before shooting a gun at me.

Early Bird flew high into the air, before spiraling down towards the ground. He sent a few of the grunts flying. I picked up two cars with my telekinesis, and slammed them against thee cyborg. It didn't hold as much as I wanted, since a red beam shot through them.

"Shit, we need help. Get Batcoon's lazy ass up." I shouted at Brock.

"Right!" Brock kicked one of the grunts before sending a loud screech.

Shortly after the screech, a black Lamborghini came drifting to a stop in the middle of the fight. Neither Brock or I recognized it, but we did recognize the driver as he opened the door. And it wasn't Batcoon.

Out came a man wearing gray cargo pants, a white shirt with a gray bullet proof vest, blue hoodie, and the hockey mask. He held his hands out as he strutted away from his vehicle. "Owl, Owl, Owl why do you have to be such a nuisance? Haha. And looking what I got from a friend? I believe you know what this is."

Delirious held out a green syringe that said 'Thompson industries' on the sides. "You don't know what that can do to a human. That's killed numerous test subjects!"

He threw his head back and started laughing hysterically. "You want to know why it failed all those times? Because you need to add a little… bit of…. Crazy." Whenever he paused in between words, he turned his head slightly. "Your little Batcoon helped me with fixing the little hiccup. He's also having troubles coping with the hero life."

Early Bird and I looked at each other in confusion. "What are you talking about psycho!?" Brock asked.

"Oh did Piggy not tell you? Johnathan grew up on the streets stealing from the rich to feed himself. One night he tried to steal from Tyler, but he was caught and was sent to Juve. And the little Piggy's girlfriend felt bad, and they took him in. Did he tell you about his gift?" Delirious flipped onto the hood of a car. "He doesn't like showing it off, but let's keep that a surprise for next time."

"Did you do something to Batcoon?" I threw a trashcan at the asshole.

He laughed before flipping the air, and using the object as a jump boost. He landed in front of me, and was sizing me up. When he got close to me, something looked oddly familiar about him. "If you know what's good for you, I'd stop wasting my breath on a guy who doesn't want to be saved."

"You stay away from him!" I shouted as I threw a punch in his dumb looking face.

He was knocked backwards, and the right side of his mask cracked. Delirious stood up and touched the blood that dripped from his face. He touched the red liquid, and started laughing hysterically as he stared at his blood.

"You've improved, impressive. Now it's my turn." Delirious head butted me, and flipped me over his shoulder.

I groaned in pain as I heard something crack. Brock ran towards the crazy man with his wings striking him. His wings missed their targets, only hitting the pavement. The clown laughed as he moved across the concrete as if it was ice.

"Will. You. Sit. Still!?" Brock demanded angrily as he continued to try to hit Delirious.

And then the strangest thing happened, Delirious stopped moving. He tilted his head with a small from. "Aw, come on buddy boy I wasn't going to hurt them. Fine, I'll leave them alone, for now. Yes, yes I'm going calm the fuck down." With a sigh, Delirious put his chin in his hand. "Sorry, your friend didn't like my form of entertainment. I'll have to bid you two a do."

Delirious and his goons all left, leaving Brock to help me up. I shouted in pain as I tried to move my left arm. "Fuck he broke my arm." I kicked a garbage can.

"Oh calm down, we'll get that arm corrected as soon as we get back. Now hold on." Brock said as he lifted me up in his arms, and jumped into the air. His wings quickly opened once we made in the air.

We made it back to my penthouse that was located on the side of cliff. Anthony came rushing over to us, as I started removing my uniform with my one good hand. He helped me onto the cold medical table, and put my gloves in my mouth. Brock held me down just in time for the other man to quickly push my shoulder back in its socket. My screams were muffled and I felt tears stream down my face. Anthony grabbed various medical supplies while Brock grabbed pain killers and water.

I took my gloves out of my mouth, and popped the pills. My arm was held close to my chest as I hopped onto the ground.

"Whoever this Delirious guy is, needs to be taken down. Fast." Brock said when a news report of the fight that had just happened. The headline read 'End of League? Where is Batcoon?'

That was a good question, where was the damn raccoon? He didn't show up for the fight. As if he knew that we were wanting to know where the fuck he is, Johnathan came zooming the garage on his black and dark gray motorcycle. He was where a pair of blue jeans, a white shirt and a black leather jacket, he also had a pair of black biker boots on. The previously absent man hopped off before removing his helmet.

"How's the arm?" He skipped the formalities.

"Fine. Where the Hell were you? Didn't hear Brock call you!? We needed your help, and you never showed. Lui can't cause he's only Mighty Monkey at night!" I yelled at him as I pushed him with my one good arm.

Johnathan stumbled backwards a little before regaining his balance. "I was… in space. You know my hearing is only good when I'm on the same planet as him. I'm sorry I wasn't there to help, but I was trying find a way to restore power."

"Restore? Restore power into what?" He looked down at the ground in silence. "John, return power into what?"

He hurriedly stuck his hand into his coat pocket, and pulled out a gray stone. It wasn't his, because he was wearing his around his neck. The stone was Tyler's, but how? "How did you get that?"

"I wasn't always a hero Evan, and you know it. I had to do some good, to make up for all the bad things I did. I was so close to figuring out how to give Tyler some sense of power." Johnathan gripped the stone tightly as he punched a nearby table. "This is all my fault. All of it, and I need to fix it."

"Fix it? Fix what? You're not making any sense, John." I put my good hand on his shoulder, and shook him.

Johnathan shook his head as he backed away from me. "I can't Evan. I just need a break from the league. And this hero stuff. Just until I can get myself back together."

"Johnathan, you ca-" Brock put a hand on my shoulder. He was silently telling me to our friend go for now. "Okay, but if you ever need anything. Just, you know call us."

He nodded with a small smile. "Thanks. I'm gonna go return this to the Pig."

When Johnathan bike, Brock shook his head with a heavy sigh. "What is going on in that man's head?"

I half chuckled as we looked at each other. "Do you really want to know?"

Brock started chuckling, "You're right. Probably best that I don't know."

Even though we were laughing about it, we both knew that something had happened when Johnathan was captured by Delirious. It was a just a matter of him telling us, and him helping us take the bastard down. I don't know what it was, but I had this gut feeling that Johnathan wasn't telling us everything. And it didn't help that he was suddenly blocked from me being able to read his mind. Something wasn't right, and I needed to find out why.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. Love you all! :) 3


	4. BatcoonDelirious- Chapter4

Hey guys, I'm so glad that you are liking this story. It's a bit darker than I normally write, so I hope I'm doing a good job. If you like it be sure to favorite and/or follow me and/or the story. Be sure to follow all of the guys that are in this, and myself (link's on my page). Love you all, and here is chapter 4!

* * *

Ch.4

-Tyler's POV-

"So basically what you're asking me to do, is spy on my friend?" I looked at the three casually dressed in front of me. "Guys, I thought I told you that I wasn't interested in the hero stuff anymore?"

"But Tyler, this is Johnathan we're talking about. He isn't well in the head." Brock swung his right arm out to the side.

I shook my head and stood up from my chair. I was wearing white boxers and my pig mask, nothing else. "Johnathan has always been crazy. It's just in his personality, he's crazy and loud. Hell when… when… when Kelly and I found him, he wore this silly blue hoodie almost everywhere he went. Said his buddy Luke gave it to him."

Lui looked at me with a confused look. "Wait did you say blue hoodie?"

I nodded, "Yeah. When he was cracking jokes, causing mischief, and other things delinquents do, he'd wear it. Haha. Johnathan was very artistic, wanted to be a tattoo artist."

"Does Johnathan have tattoos?" Evan asked.

Again I nodded, "On both his arms are two giant tattoos of creepy ass teddy bears. And his back is a giant grim reaper thing wearing a mask. Oh and on his wrists are his sister and mom's name."

"I wonder how we never saw those before?" Brock asked himself.

"Johnathan isn't very open about his past. The only one he really opened up to was Luke." I rested my chin on my hand, a finger casually dipping in my drink. "And last I checked, the giant finally was discharged from the hospital."

The three looked at each other with silent nods. "We'll go visit him then."

And before the three could leave me the Hell alone, a loud explosion followed by screams from my girls came from downstairs. We all rushed out of my office, and a cloud of smoke with a tall, thin body walked through with his arms spread out. His mask covered his face, and pistols were strapped to both legs. His hysterical laugh broke through the screams.

"Finally, finally I can think clearly. Oh the sounds of screams just fill me with such joy." Delirious said before double over in laughter. "Wooh, I don't think I've laughed so hard since that one year on Christmas. Now that, that was a good year."

Christmas? Did he just say Christmas!? I pulled my shotgun from behind the door in my office. "What are you doing here, Clown?"

"Is that how you greet old friends, Pig?" He tilted his head with a wild expression in his eyes. And then he stood up straight as if he was just a normal person. "Anyways, there was a reason I came here. Oh but what was it? Oh, oh right it was to return this. It's no use now that it's dead."

He tossed my missing stone in my direction. I caught it and looked at it with a suspicious look. "All this to return a rock? Why are you so eager to get our power orbs?"

"I don't know, just feel like taking them and studying them. Did you know that the stones imprint to one person?" Delirious hopped on top of the bar, and grabbed a bottle of whiskey. He opened the lid.

"Why should we believe you?" Lui asked with anger.

Delirious moved his mask slightly and took a big swig of the alcohol. "When have I ever led you astray, monkey boy?"

"We don't even know you." Lui was getting angry really fast, which was weird.

"Well I best get going." Delirious said before turning and leaving.

A piece of paper fell out of coat pocket, which he didn't notice, and Evan went over and picked it up. We circled him to see what it had on it. "What is this?" Brock asked.

"H1 serum was injected five days ago, and still not symptoms. Maybe he, well we, we're onto something. The serum only works for people with a little crazy or mental issues. Craig Thompson's test subjects all died within seconds of injection. Maybe this will bring us closer to-" I read aloud, but his note ended with no explanation as to why he took it. "What was the H1 serum for?"

"I think it was to give soldiers an immunity to death for a short period of time." Evan sounded unsure. "Lui, you go talk to Craig Thompson about the serum. Brock go find Johnathan, and I'll see if I can find this man's hideout." Evan ordered the other two before looking at me.

"Oh, no I am not participating in this. I need to call and get this damn whole fixed before tonight." I told him before leaving them as I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket.

-Johnathan's POV-

I can't believe he did that! Wait no, no I did that. And the fear and confusion felt a little amazing. It's been a month since I finally accepted myself for who I am. Neither hero or villain, just a person who will destroy others to protect those worth saving. I stopped going to the Coon cave, having the guys bring giant eighteen wheelers to bring all my stuff to a warehouse. The warehouse has a decent sized house attached to it. I had the room and bathroom furthest from the front door.

I was in my room getting out of my clothes to take a shower. Looking at my reflection in the mirror with a tired expression. "Still no side effects other than immunity to death."

"Yo boss! The boys and I are going to get drinks. You wanna come?" I hear Brian on the other side.

"No, I'm good. Don't get us into trouble." I told him before turning the shower on.

He left me in peace, and I just went straight for the shower. Looking at my feet, I watched the colors of my face paint spiral down the drain. My heart tightened when I thought of Luke and how I shot him. He was released from the hospital a few weeks ago, and I figured I should go visit my friend.

After my shower, I went over to my dresser and pulled out a gray t-shirt that had a teddy bear on the front and a pair of blue jeans. I grabbed my blue hoodie and my car keys before leaving the 'house'. It was an hour drive to his place, and I just used the spare key that he gave me.

"Luke! You here!?" I shouted as I walked into the kitchen to grab a beer.

"Yeah, yeah I'm here." I hear him groan as he walked in with a slight limp, and my heart clenched even tighter. "Oh don't give me that look, it wasn't your fault. You weren't right in the head."

"But it was me, Delirious is me just like Batcoon is me. It took me a long ass time to accept it, and the voice stopped and now I can think clearly. And I'm completely sorry for shooting you in the leg, and dragging you into the mess." I sat the beer down and hugged him.

Luke hugged me back before pushing me back, "Bro it's okay. I forgive you, now what do you say to a friendly game of Mario Kart?"

"I'm going to kick your ass, beardy." I punched him on the arm before running to the living room. "I call Yoshi!"

"Dammit John! Fine I'll do Mario." Luke walked over to his Wii, and tossed a controller to me. "It's good to have you back."

I chuckled softly before we got into the game. After about an hour of playing, we were on our tenth race, and it was a close match. I was laughing like a crazy man, no pun intended, and we were also a bit tipsy from the beers we've had.

"Fuck you Luke! You did that on purpose!" I screamed before giggling.

He was laughing, "I have no clue what you're talking about."

I pushed him as he tried drinking his beer; he missed the top and it spilt a little on his shirt. Luke gawked as he looked at me with a pissed off look. I started laughing at the sight of him freaking out over a little spilt beer. "Luke, calm down its just a little bit. You can't even tell."

"You may not, but I can you asshole!" He pushed me before standing up and marching over to his room.

A knock came to the door, and I instantly got defensive. I went to the hallway to check on Luke. "Hey, are you expecting anyone?"

He shook his head, "No?"

I nodded and went to the door with my hand on my orb. When I opened it, I was baffled at the sight of seeing Brock standing in front of me. "Brock, what are you doing here?"

"I came to ask Luke where you were. The Coon cave was empty, and the house was locked." He looked confused as he walked in.

I closed the door and followed him into the living room. "Yeah, I cleaned it out. I told you guys I'm taking a break from the hero life for a bit. I'm going to guess that Owl man didn't have the courage to come see me himself."

"What do you say?" He quickly asked.

I looked at him with confusion. "I said that Evan didn't have the courage to come see me."

Brock shook his head. "No, no what did you call him?"

"Owl man?" I looked confused until I realized what I said, shit play cool. "Why?"

"No reason, it's just that somebody else called Evan that." Brock sat forward.

Luke finally came out, and sat next to me. "Hey Brock, how you doing?"

"Good as I can be. So the clown guy, uh Delirious, came and blew a hole on the side of Tyler's club. He gave the pig back his power orb, saying something about imprinting." Brock looked at me with a suspicious look.

I quickly looked away. "Huh weird. He just gave Tyler his power orb back?"

Brock nodded, "Yeah. He also said that you helped him research it?"

Fuck, why did I say that!? "Well it was more like I did research and he stole it. I discovered that the stones imprint to one person, so you wouldn't be able to use mine." I handed him my orb. "It also didn't lose power, it was more like Tyler lost his reason to fight, so it disappeared. I compared the powers levels of mine and his, and they were relatively the same except for one thing."

"Except for what?" Brock and Luke asked me.

"Except that my power orb has changed." I said bluntly.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. Love you all! :)


	5. Delirious- Chapter 5

Hey guys, I'm so glad that you are liking this story. Sorry that I haven't been uploading as much, life has been crazy. If you like it be sure to favorite and/or follow me and/or the story. Be sure to follow all of the guys that are in this, and myself (link's on my page). Love you all, and here is chapter 5!

* * *

Ch. 5

-Delirious' POV-

I could see the confusion on Brock's face, so I stood up to show him. I made a copy of myself, and looked at Brock. "Have a conversation with him, or well me."

"Uh... John, your copies have never been able to talk." He was unconvinced.

"Well now we can, every copy we make." The copy crossed his arms and glared at my friend.

"Bro… when did this happen?" Luke looked back and forth at us.

The clone and I looked at each other in thought, and spoke at the same time. "About four days ago. We also have a telepathic connection with each other, and every other clone."

"Can your clones bleed?" Brock asked.

My clones were just husks of me, no blood, or any difference in personality. Since I discovered this, I tested several clones and the only thing that changed was the ability to talk. I shook my head, as I reabsorbed the clone. "Just the talking."

Before Brock or Luke could question me, my phone rang. I pulled it out and saw that it was from Brian. "Tsk. I gotta go." I grabbed my coat and my unfinished bottle of beer, and left. I accepted the call, "What's up?"

"We've got a problem." Brian sounded embarrassed.

I stopped and got a little angry. "What happened?"

"Thompson, is refusing to continue to supply us with H1serum." He told me.

Quickly looking over my shoulders, I ran down an alley, and created a copy. "Keep Brock distracted."

"You got it." He ran back to Luke's house, while I left to go to the hideout.

"Bring the bastard to the docks. I'll meet you there." I told Brian as I turned my ear piece on.

"Got it boss." He hung up.

When I pulled up to the warehouse, I went to the bathroom next to my room, and got dressed. I hate to admit, but I got better at apply nail polish and makeup. After I got dressed, I went to my weapons table to pick what I'd use on Craig. On said table, was a wide variety of weapons ranging from a baseball bat to a rocket launcher. I went to grab the bat, but a bright flash caught my attention and hanging on the wall above the table was a clean, sharp machete. I smiled manically as I grabbed that.

"Perfect." I said to myself as I raced off to the garage and stared at the variety of vehicles I had in storage. "You." I went straight for an electric blue and black trimmed Kawasaki Ninja ZX-14R.

I grabbed my helmet, which had a clown face spray painted on the face mask. When I hopped on, I opened the garage door, and sped down the road. I drove down through the business district as fast as the bike could go. When I pulled up to the docks where I saw Brian, the rest of the clown goons, and another man wearing a black sack and was tied to a chair. Where in the hell did they get a chair? What am I saying? That doesn't matter right now.

I kicked the stand out, and walked over to the others. I tossed one of the guys my helmet before throwing a casual arm around the man. He jumped and started breathing faster, which caused me to laugh at it. "You disappoint me, I thought you were my Little Ladd? You know what I think that we're such great friends, I think that it's time for me to give you a fun nickname. What do you think?"

He said something, but his words were muffled. I took the sack off, and ripped the duct tape off his mouth. Craig yelled in pain, "You crazy bastard! What did I ever do to you!?"

I grabbed a nice chunk of his hair. "A little birdie told me that you were going to stop giving me the H1 serum."

His eyes widened and looked at Brian. "You're going to die; the serum is unstable. With the amount of that serum you're taking, it'll make you psychotic."

"I actually am hundred percent fine. And I'm not psychotic, I'm Delirious. The crazy clown, that wants you to keep giving me and my boys the bloody serum." I grabbed my machete and placed it against his neck. "And if I were you, I'd think very carefully."

He glared at me and spit in my face. "You can go fuck yourself."

I wiped my face off before moving to face the tied-up man. "Haha, you think you're a funny man? I just figured out your nickname; Mini Ladd. I'll give you one more try to give me the answer I want to here, before I have Brian go visit your parents."

"No! Don't hurt them." He pulled against his restraints. I twirled my weapon in front of him. "Fine, fine I'll keep… giving you the H1 serum, but please don't hurt them."

I smirked and patted his face with my glove hand. "Smart choice. I expect the same shipment tonight, same time as usual."

"I wouldn't count on that Delirious!" I heard someone shout from in front of us.

We looked at the owner of the voice, and there stood Evan in his Night Owl outfit and Lui as Mighty Monkey. I stepped back in shock to see Mighty Monkey in broad daylight. I casually rested my machete on my shoulder as I walked in front the group.

"Mighty Monkey, I see that you were able to break your curse. And the famous Night Owl, what can I help you with?" I smirked at them.

"Release Craig and turn yourselves in. Now." Evan glared at me, as he started elevating random objects around him.

I threw my head back in laughter, "You've obviously don't know me then. I never surrender. Why don't you and squeaker, turn and leave my buddies and I alone. We weren't going to hurt him, much, just a friendly reminder to give me what I want."

"We can't let you have the H1 serum." Lui squealed.

I rolled my eyes and kicked Craig onto his side. "Come on boys, we've had enough fun for one day." I knelt next to Craig and whispered to him. "I expect the serum. And if my boys come back empty handed, let's just say that you'll be spending a bit of money on coffins."

I snatched my helmet and put it on before climbing on the motorcycle,. I quickly sped down the road. A flash in my mirrors caught my attention; it was Early Bird's wings. Brian pulled up beside me and pressed on a button on the side of his helmet.

"What do we do boss?"

"Blind them, then make a sharp right. Time for a costume change." I instructed as soon as Brian and the other threw grenades in random directions. When the smoke was thick enough, we made a quick turn into an alleyway. Brian and a lackey switched jackets and helmets, I did the same with another lackey. Once everyone had their newly assigned bikes, we took off in different directions.

I went last, heading to the Coon cave, which didn't take long for me to get followed. And it just happened to be Evan, great the last person I wanted to follow me right now. But it's too late to turn back now, as soon as I pulled into the vacant and dark cave I made a quick costume change. Deep down I hated this, but I also liked it. "Sometimes I questioned my sanity."

"Delirious! Surrender now!" Evan shouted into the darkness.

"Well since you're so demanding." I called back from a rock formation, that gave me a slight height advantage. I made a clone, and made him wear my Delirious costume.

I ran to Evan, as Batcoon, and gave him a firm nod. "Coon!? I thought you were giving up the hero life?"

'Eh more or less broaden my horizons.' I thought to myself, but said aloud. "Wow, I feel welcomed." I was interrupted by a echoing sporadic laughter. "Care to continue this conversation after we kick this guy's ass?"

"That's the old Batcoon I know." Evan laughed lightly before getting serious. "The others are coming also."

Shit, I wasn't prepared for Early Bird and Mighty Monkey to come in here. 'Will you be able to handle all of us?' I asked my clone.

'Yeah.' He simply replied.

"Come out of hiding, you destructive asshole!" Evan shouts as he started elevating rocks.

We started fighting each, and it was at the peak of this three-way fight when Brock and Lui coming storming in the cave. "We managed to round up the lackeys. Terrorizer got away though." Brock explained the situation to us. "Woah, Coon you're back,"

"Alright, we'll go after him as soon as we take down this clown." I clenched my fists before creating another clone.

"Let's do this!" Lui screeched before running into the darkness, to attack me or well the clone of me.

The clone and I ran after him, and we used as little strength as we could to attack our other self. He dodged our attacks with ease, laughing as he gave off the vibe of enjoying himself. "Your moves are too slow. I still have the H1 serum in me, so I cannot be defeated by such pathetic punches.

"How about a talon attack!?" Brock yelled before diving towards the suspecting clone.

Double shit, Brock knows my clones can't bleeding, so when his attack strikes he'll see that there isn't any blood. I had no choice, but pretend to not have heard and take the hit. Quickly I ran to my clone and took a punch as well as the attack from Brock. "Johnathan! You idiot, are you okay!?"

I lifted up a shaky thumb up, letting him know that I was okay. My clones both lurched forward in pain. The Batcoon clone disappeared in seconds, what the fuck was that!? My Delirious clone started acting weird, and fading in and out. What the fuck is going on with my clones!? I had to get out of here like twenty minutes ago, but how do I get them to leave?

"Who turned the lights out?" I hear Lui ask in confusion. Opening my eyes, I see that my clone turned the remaining lights before disappearing.

"Quick! He's getting away!" I pointed towards the entrance before falling onto my hands and knees. "Fuck, remind me not to do that again."

"Come on we're going to the Nest, and patching you up." Evan said before helping me up.

I groaned in pain. My stone fell out 'rom underneath my suit, and showed off that it was turning gray. 'What! What!? No, no, no."

"Johnathan, what happened? You need to talk to us." Brock asked with concern.

"I wish I could." I sighed tiredly. "I wish I could."

We made it to Evan's base, and I was forced to strip down to just my pants and boots. My body was exposed, luckily I was smart enough to have my face cleaned before doing that costume change. My vision began to blur as I stared at my once blue stone.

"What were you fighting for?" Lui asked after he checked my back for any injuries.

"My family, and a world where I can just be me without being ridiculed for it." I revealed before throwing the useless stone at the ground. "I was so distracted with this Delirious thing that I haven't had time to visit my sister and parents. Everything is falling out of control, and I don't like not having control over it."

"What's falling apart? Johnathan, you're not making any sense?" Evan said with an equal amount of concern as Lui and Brock are both showing.

"Yeah, you can talk to us. We're your friends." Brock put a hand on my bandaged shoulder. I winced in pain, and he pulled back with an apologetic expression.

"My mind, my body, fuck I don't know! This hero stuff is too much for me, I can't believe I lasted this long." I looked at my hands with thought.

"You should get some rest. We all had a long day, and I can imagine the clown will be getting stitched up also." Brock pointed out as he plugged his wings into the Owl computer.

I wanted to stay down here, just in case I either become a split personality person again or say somethings. Even though they were reluctant to leave me alone, they respected my decision and left me down in the peaceful cave. I had eventually fallen asleep, holding my stone, and I woke up to something heating up in my hand. Groggily my eyes opened, and I quickly sat up when my stone was now a mix of turquoise and a dark blue.

"Oh baby, what a sight for sore eyes. What can you do?" I asked the glowing stone, as I willed it to work.

Blue spider web holographic like circuitry crawled up my arm. It made its up to my neck before stopping just under my chin. I stood up in excitement, like a child on Christmas I couldn't wait to see what my new power can do. I walked to the giant computer, and placed my hands on the keyboard. The circuit website crawled out of my fingertips, and instantly gave me access to everything that was locked or hidden away on Evan's systems. He had a folder labeled with my hero name, tonight was the last time I was going to restrain myself to just one side of the morality scale. With no regrets I slipped in a virus in my 'Batcoon' folder, so when someone opened it the virus would delete anything about me being Batcoon. I know, I know it's more complicated than just deleting the folder, but I like to have some laughs.

My comlink beeped in my ear, "Boss are you alive?" It was Brian.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Did Mr. Thompson deliver the H1 serum?" I asked as I stepped away from the computer. "And I have a little surprise to show you. Figure we can have a little fun with it."

"The serum was delivered. And I hope this said fun involves destroying things." Terrorisor chuckled darkly.

"Oh, defiantly. I'll meet you at the hideout." I said as I left the cave and pulled my phone out. "I'll see you there."

We disconnected before I called for a taxi. When the cab pulled up in the roundabout driveway, I gave the driver the address to my house. After I got dropped off, I went inside I changed out of my clothes and into my casual wear. Which just so happened to be what I wore ad Delirious, minus the bullet proof vest. I went out to my sports car, and sped down to the warehouse. Once I got inside, I saw Brian in the kitchen repairing his metal arm.

"Glad you managed to escape. I've decided lackeys are too difficult to handle. I just need a right hand man." I huffed at the quiet sounds coming from the house.

"So what's this thing you wanted to show me?" Brian looked up for a second out of curiosity.

I pulled out my phone and then my stone. "My stone died, and then this happened." I vaguely explained before the circuitry appeared and I hacked my own phone. "Imagine the fun we can have with this."

"Your hero friends don't know about this, do they?" He knew about me being a hero and villain. At first he refused to listen to my orders, but then I promised him to get a couple punches in and a couple thousand dollars.

"No, it happened while we were all asleep." I leaned forward with a wicked grin on my face. "So shall we have a little fun while the night is still young?"

Brian chuckled darkly and leaned forward also. "You know it."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. Love you all! :)


	6. Delirious- Chapter 6

Hey guys, I'm so glad that you are liking this story. Sorry that I haven't been uploading as much, life has been crazy. If you like it be sure to favorite and/or follow me and/or the story. Be sure to follow all of the guys that are in this, and myself (link's on my page). Love you all, and here is chapter 6. And the end of Delirious' story.

* * *

Ch. 6

-Brock's POV-

Something was going on with Johnathan, and we all knew it. My first hunch was when he created a clone of himself, but he looked really weak, which meant that he had made another clone. None of us could see the clone, but as we were about to leave the cave Lui found a pile of clothes.

"Hey isn't this Delirious' jacket?" Lui held up a light blue hoodie. He sniffed it, and stared at it with confusion. He picked up a white shirt and sniffed that. "What the Hell?"

"What?" Evan and I asked the monkey

Lui walked over to stand that had Johnathan's spare Batcoon outfit. He took a big wiff of that and then Delirious' clothes. "What the fuck!? There has to be some kind of mistake."

"What!?" We both yelled in confusion.

"They both smell the same. Delirious and Johnathan's clothes smell the exact same." Lui looked at us with a confused frustration.

Evan and I looked at each other, and then at Lui. "Well we were just in a fight with him, couldn't his scent be on John?" Evan asked.

Lui shook his head, "Yes and no. Except Delirious never got to the Nest, and Johnathan never wore this suit. And this is practically swimming in Delirious' scent."

"Maybe he can explain himself?" I suggestively asked.

We all looked around, and then Anthony walked up and held out a silver tray with three cups of coffee. "Master Johnathan left early this morning."

"Did he say where he was going?" Evan asked Anthony.

"No, I did see him head towards the warehouses though." He pointed out.

I rubbed my chin in thought, but before I could speak my mind the alarms went off. We all directed our attention to the screen. It was showing that two banks had just been robbed, and a third was in progress. We saw the live feed of Terrorisor holding a shotgun at the tellers as they shoved money in bags. Delirious was just standing in the room with half of his face covered, but you could see the big grin on his clown painted face.

"Witb all this money, I could buy myself a nice jail cell. Haha." He started double over in laughter. "Alright, ladies and gentlemen I want you to hand me all your pretty shiny things. And don't hold back, or you'll be going out-" Delirious pulled out a pistol as he chuckled. "OR you'll be going out with a bang."

The civilians all screamed in fear as they quickly started removing their valuables and putting them in a black bag that Delirious was holding out. The three of us scrambled to get changed as we ran towards the exit of the cave. I took off into the air, Night Owl was elevating Mighty Monkey and himself in the air. We had finally made it to the bank, and crashed through the window. Delirious was casually sitting on the counter with mask in his hand, but his hood was still up. Terrorisor was tossing the last of the bags into a black Lamborghini. We saw that all the innocent people were escaping through the front door without either of them stopping them.

"Delirious! What are you doing here?" Evan asked, and I just pressed a hand against my mask. Why else would a bad guy be doing in a bank, Evan!?

"I just love the view? Damn, has that mask made the great and powerful Evan stupid!? I just need a little money for my little experiment." Delirious said before pulling out a small syringe, and hopped off the counter.

"Isn't that the H1 serum!? I thought Craig wasn't giving it to you anymore?" Lui, as well as Evan and I, was confused.

Delirious laughed before tilting his head to the side, and stabbed himself in the neck. The fucking neck! Why not the arm or leg, but no he had to stab himself in the fucking neck! He gasped in satisfaction when the green liquid went into his neck.

"This stuff is so fucking addicting, so don't try this stuff at home kids." He wiggled his finger at us. "Now I hate to leave my guests, but I do believe it is my time to go."

Terrorisor had the car already started, and Delirious started walking towards the car but then he stopped to pull back his hood. We saw the back of his head for a short period of time before he slipped bis mask on, and pulled the hood back on. He hopped in and tossed a black box at us. I picked it up and saw a tag on it. It said 'Going out with bang' written in red ink. I saw a beeping sound coming from it.

"Oh fuck! Night Owl contain it!" I threw it up in the air, and watched a purple orb appearing around the bomb.

We heard Delirious cracking up laughing as him and Terrorisor drove off. Lui was running over to a corner, and I was confused why he was doing that until I saw a small body huddled in the corner. Evan was standing still as the bomb started counting down. 3…2…1. And then a loud bang. Even with Evan's containment field, it managed to launch the Owl across the bank, and me into another wall. Lui pressed his hands against the two adjacent walls to protect the child. Parts of the building came crumbling down on top of us, and glass exploded from their places. I saw that a huge chunk of the ceiling was about to come down on top of Evan.

"Evan, watch out!" I shouted as I flew straight for him, and managed to push him out of the way. But I got caught under the boulder by the wing, I silently thanked myself for not having actual wings.

Evan rushed over and levitated it into the air. "We need to get out of here. Monkey, get outta here!"

Lui lifted the child up into his arms, and ran out as he continued to cry. I ran out with Evan not far behind. The medics came running towards us, one took the small boy from Lui and rushed him to the ambulance. On the Jumbo-tron, Delirious appeared with the top half of his face blurred out.

"Hello my fellow humans, I believe it's time I reveal myself to you all. Questioning yourselves why I'm like this, who I am, and all that crap. So I will tell you all this; I am neither hero or villain. I just do certain things that are frowned upon in our society to do what is occasionally smiled upon. For example all six million dollars I stole today, I donated half of that to the research group that is helping this man's daughter." A picture of Batcoon's villain, Iceberg, and his daughter appeared on screen. "As for who I am, well hahaha, that's a story for another time my little birdies. Just know that you all know me just by a few different names, but with all your pea-sized brains it'll take a while to figure that out. Have fun! Hahaha haha!"

"Hey Evan, what are you doing?" Lui asked Evan as he started holding out his hand above his head.

"I'm trying… to find Johnathan's brainwaves… but.. agh, I keep losing it." Evan grunted in pain as his hand dropped. "You guys help here, and then head back to the Nest. I'm going to go find Johnathan."

We nodded as Night Owl ran off. I went over to help the firemen put out fires, and Lui picked up rubble. Hopefully when Evan found Johnathan, we can have a few questions answered.

-Evan's POV-

I called for my Owl Mobile, and used my GPS to find Johnathan's phone and track it. I had driven straight passed Johnathan's house, and was headed to the docks where all the warehouses are held. My first thought was maybe he went to go after Delirious, but when I pulled up to a warehouse that looked like it had been converted to a house, I was growing confused and concerned.

In a room off to the right, I saw Terrorizer snoring on the couch and bowl of Cheetos in his lap. Quietly I snuck passed, and made my way through the hall. There was music playing that I instantly recognized as 'Jiggly Panda', who was Johnathan's favorite musician. Quickly I went for the music and came to a stop when I saw a mask spray painted on the door. Slowly I cracked the door open, but just enough to squeeze through.

The music was loud enough to where the person in the shower whistling to it, couldn't hear me creep in. The sound of water from the shower went off just as I was about to open the bathroom door. Quickly I went for the wardrobe that looked straight at a mirror; I managed to close the doors before the bathroom door opened. Peeking through the crack, I watched the man walk to the mirror with a bag with what looked like brushes.

"I should call them, it's been a while since we last spoke." The man said to himself as he grabbed a white tube, and squeezed it in his hand.

I couldn't see his face very clearly, but from the white paint being applied to his face, I could clearly assume this was Delirious. He finished applying the white paint before looking up quickly with a satisfied smile on his face. As Delirious grinned wickedly, he painted on the red smile. With a sigh of satisfaction Delirious finally spoke.

"Good-bye Batcoon, and hello handsome." Delirious chuckled as he finally removed the towel from his shoulders. I saw a grim reaper tattoo covering his back with a masking covering his face. And then Delirious stretched his arms, and I saw a creepy teddy bear in both arms. "I, Johnathan, shall not longer hold myself as just a hero but as well as a villain."

I gasped out of disbelief, "No." I whispered to myself.

Delirious, no Johnathan chuckled to himself before pulling his phone out. "Time to face the fans."

I couldn't believe what I was seeing, Johnathan was Delirious all along! How did I not see this? I had to stop him, whether he was my friend or not. I barged out of the wardrobe and held out my hands.

"Turn yourself in, Delirious. Or should I say Johnathan?" I was beyond pissed right now.

Johnathan looked in the reflection with an amused look. He just continued to get dressed; he put on a pair of gray skinny jeans, a black print shirt, and a dark gray trench coat. "Whatever you want, Evan. And I see you're by yourself, Birdman, so how do you plan on arresting me?"

"It doesn't have to be like this. Just have you and Brian turn yourselves in quietly." I hoped he had some sanity left in that brain of his.

Johnathan picked up a machete off the nightstand next to him, and I immediately got in a defensive stance. Which he just laughed at as he casually walked over to a chair, and plopped himself in a chair. He tossed the giant weapon into the air, and it got stuck in the wooden floor when it came back down.

"Geez, you're so tense. Haha. Calm down we're friends, I don't plan on killing you or anyone. Just, you know, cause a little havoc and do a few good deeds." He said with such a calm and collective attitude. "Now that my little secret is out, how about I explain some things to you."

"No, I don't want a God damn explanation! You're crazy, delusional, and using experimental serum!" I shouted at him.

Johnathan fell over in a hysterical laughter, and he was laughing so hard that his fresh face paint was washing away from the tears. He finally collected himself, and sat back in the chair before speaking. "You used every synonym for my name, but the word. Haha, Evan that is awesome. But anyways, I believe I explained why I took the serum. It's meant to be used by crazy or mental insane people. I happen to fall under that category, and before I was suffering from a split personality. And once I accepted the fact I am neither hero or evil, he went away, and I can see all the beautiful colors of black and white."

"Can you even hear yourself!?" I was baffled at what I was seeing.

"Well yes, I do believe my ears do work. So when do you plan on arresting me? Because Brian already escaped while you blabbered on about my morality." He pointed out a window of Terrorisor flying off in a helicopter. "And I do hope you burn the Batcoon suits, dismantle the vehicles, and the files in your super computer. Because unlike the heroes in the movies, no one will appear and wear a suit worn by a vigilante."

"Why are you so collective on being arrested?" I asked as I grabbed his arms, and pushed him outside where the others were. There was also a SWAT van, ready to take him to a prison built for super villains.

"Now you know me, I can't go around telling everyone my plans." Johnathan cocked a smirk at the distraught face on Brock's face. "You were always too smart for your own good, Brock, almost had to take you out."

"How could you!? We trusted you!" Lui went up to us, in his human form, and punched him square in the face. "I hope you rot in there."

"I love you too, Monkey boy." He still had that smirk on his face, and then he chuckled which meant something was up.

I had to find out now, "What's so funny?"

"I always wanted to go out with a bang. I'll see you all later." Delirious said before the doors closed, and the van drove off in a hurry.

We all stared at each other in confusion. "How did this even happen? Our best friend was a bad guy? And what did he mean by 'a bang'?" Brock asked the one million dollar questions.

"How should we know? Johnathan was always hard to understand. We should go." Lui sighed heavily.

And before we could make any movements, a loud bang followed by flying shrapnel filled the silence. A bomb!? He planted a bomb in his own home!? I couldn't believe it, Johnathan knew we would be here. Which meant he had something bigger planned, and that couldn't be good.

"What are you planning?" I asked aloud.

-Johnathan's POV-

I was kicking and stomping my feet in hysteria as I laughed. "Bye-bye Johnathan and Batcoon. And hello sweet, sweet Delirious."

My eyes looked at the rising smoke in a weird sense of pleasure. "Oh the things I have planned. This is truly only the beginning."

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. Love you all! :)


	7. Outtakes of Delirious' story

Hey guys, I'm so glad that you are liking this story. If you like it be sure to favorite and/or follow me and/or the story. Be sure to follow all of the guys that are in this, and myself (link's on my page). And I may just do this to the end of each one's story, if you all enjoy this XD

* * *

Huntress: Alright guys here's your scripts for this story. *Hands out scripts to everyone*

Vanoss: *Looks at me with a sharp glare* Why the Hell does delirious get to go first!?

Wildcat: *Throws script down* And why am I hardly in it!?

Delirious: It's because I'm the lovable character, duh. Haha.

Huntress: *Sighs heavily* Vanoss it's because I'm the author, and quit whining the readers want your story next. And if you read your lines Tyler, you'll know why. *Sees Brock reading his script in silence.* Any questions Brock?

Moo: Eh, no not really. Expect did you proof read anything before posting these online?

Luke: You want me to do what!? I refuse to be shot by that asshole! *Points to Delirious, who is laughing hysterically.

Huntress: Hey, I wanted Delirious' Batcoon/Delirious story to be a bit dark. And don't worry it won't hurt.

Mini: So H1 serum is made by me, and I made this why? *Holds up H1 prop*

Huntress: It'll be further explained in Evan's mini story. *I snatch the prop from him*

Brian: Why do I get away, wouldn't it be the first to get caught because of be a cyborg?

Huntress: Again further explained in Evan's story. *Looks at Lui* Lui, you're being awfully quiet. What are your thoughts?

Lui: Can I be after Evan? I want to know what kind of retarded mistake I made to be a monkey version of a werewolf.

Huntress: I'll ask the my Twitter followers.

Tyler: All 98 of 'em? And why such a cliche club name?

Huntress: Hey 98 isn't that bad! And because... fuck you that's why.

Delirious: Do I make ano escape out of the highest security prison in Evan's story? *He leans over me*

Huntress: More or less. You'll find out when I get them down.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. Love you all! :)


	8. Rise of Heroes- Chapter 1

So for the long time without an update. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of 'Rise of Heroes' Evan's story.

* * *

Ch. 1

-Evan's POV-

My limo pulled up to my gray mansion, it had three floors, the top two floors had eight bedrooms on each floor with bathrooms attached to each. The only ones who lived here were my Butler Anthony Chaos, myself, and my house staff. I was a twenty-three trillionaire, who has a new lady friend every other week. I got my money from my security system, that was used all around San Andreas. I was the CEO and founder of Owl Eye Corporation.

"Sir, shall I prepare dinner?" Anthony asked after he opened the door for me.

I was wearing black slacks, a white button up with a blue vest, and a matching coat in my hand. "Make it dinner for five, the guys are coming over."

"Of course, Sir." Anthony bowed and left for the kitchen.

I pulled out my phone, and went to the group text.

Evan: Hey, come over ASAP if you want dinner.

Brock: Oh Hell yes! I'll be over in five minutes.

Lui: I can't, sorry boss wants me finishing this last of the chimp DNA splicing.

Tyler: Can I bring the girl?

Evan: Yes

Johnathan: I'm pulling up in ten seconds.

I looked up to see a white and black striped Lexus park next to the limo. Johnathan, was one of my best friends. He had a slight tan, black hair that was buzz cut, he was a whole foot taller than me, big brown eyes, and his big goofy grin. "Were you waiting there the whole time? Again?"

Johnathan threw his head back with his loud laugh slash snort. "Of course, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't eat everything out of your fridge?"

I arched an eyebrow as I answered. "A good friend?"

As we were going to head in the house, a purple Camaro and a lime green and black striped Lamborghini pulled up in the drive way. The one who owned the Camaro, was the second youngest, Brock. He was about my height, brown curly hair, brown eyes, and a pretty muscular body mass. The second loudest in our group was Tyler; he was Johnathan's height, blue eyes, dirt blonde hair, black framed glasses, and a similar build to my own. With him was his girlfriend of four-years; Kelly Ross. She had long blonde hair, blue eyes, and was my two inches short than me.

"Hey guys, hi Kelly. Let's head inside, my ass is getting cold." I shook their hands before we all went through the tall oak doors.

Johnathan plopped onto my couch in my living room, instantly making himself at home. When he wasn't crashing at Tyler and Kelly's, he was crashing at mine, and if not mine, his childhood friend Luke's. "Hey, should we call Monkey boy and tell him that we're going to pull out his baby pictures?"

"Sometimes I want to know what goes through that fucked up head of yours. Other times, I'm glad I can't." I told Johnathan as I pushed his muddy shoes off my expensive leather couch, and sat next to him. "So, did you hear about what Craig Thompson was doing?"

Craig Thompson, was a young man, who just recently took over his family's business. His parents were a medical research facility, and the man was building what was rumored to be a torture device rather than a medicine to cure people.

"Oh, you mean that crazy ass serum? Who hasn't, did you hear that four out of six test subjects died instantly after the injection?" Brock sat in the love seat adjacent from the fireplace.

"What happened to the other three?" Tyler asked with hesitation.

Johnathan looked at our friend with a frown, "They were put into the crazy house."

"Those poor people. How can a monster like that still be in charge?" Kelly shook her head.

Anthony stepped in the room, and looked at us with a straight face. "Dinner is served."

We all stood up, and followed him into the dinning room. The staff all came around to pull the chairs out for us, and then brought out small salads for us. When I looked at my friends, and then myself I always asked how I even got so lucky. And that's usually on a good day, other days I ask how I got myself in this mess.

"Hey Evan, Kelly and I are planning on opening a club downtown. You'll never guess what it's going to be called!" Tyler tapped his fingers on the table excitedly. "The Dirty Pig! Hahaha!"

Kelly rolled her eyes, and pointed her fork at her boyfriend. "Actually dumbass here, is opening the club himself. I'm still working at the law firm with Max and Adam."

"Oh cool, so are you opening it in a pig pen?" Johnathan teased.

Tyler grabbed a tomato, and threw it at the giggling man. "Fuck you Johnathan."

The man ducked, and it hit Brock in the middle of his forehead. Brock picked it up with a look of disgust. "Ugh, Tyler, you know I love sharing food and all but keep the damn tomatoes away."

I sighed heavily with my face pressed against my palm. "You guys are being so childish right now. Just eat your damn salads."

"Someone's had a bad day at the office. What happened?" Johnathan asked before shoving a fork full of salad in his mouth.

"I had to fire someone today, and I just feel guilty I guess." I drank the red wine in front of me.

"Well we all have to go through that. Don't worry bud, I'm sure that the poor bastard isn't blaming you. Well not entirely." Tyler tried to assure me, but obviously didn't work.

I gave him a strange look, "Thanks. I think?"

Dinner went by faster than I thought. The guys went home, and I was going to bed. I had this strange feeling, that something bad was going to happen. Shaking my head, I climbed into bed with the wind blowing softly into my room. After watching the time drag on, I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. With a groan I grabbed a coat, and slipped my sneakers on I walked out to the room's balcony. My eyes looked up at the big full moon, and the sounds of the night gave me a sense of peace.

After standing there for almost two hours, I decided it was time to go back. A loud high squeal came from an object that crash landed in my garden. "What the Hell?"

I rushed outside, and out to the garden in just my boxers. When I made it to the crash site, there was a basketball sized rock. Like the curious idiot I was, I reached out to touch it. My fingers skimmed the rock, it shot up in the air to match my height.

"Uh, hello?" It continued to float, I groaned. "Evan, you dumbass it's a rock."

A bright light flashed from the rock, it grew so bright that I had to cover my eyes. Something warm landed in my open palm as the light disappeared. When I lowered my hand, I saw a small red pebble like stone. I held it up in the air, and felt a strange feeling surge through my body.

"What is this?" I shook my head, and went to bed with my head pounding all of a sudden.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. Love you all! :)


	9. Rise of Heroes- Chapter 2

So for the long time without an update. I hope you enjoy 'Rise of Heroes' aka Evan's story.

* * *

Ch. 2

-Evan's POV-

At breakfast, I rubbed my head as I sat my newspaper down. The pounding hasn't gone away yet. The stone from last night, sat in my robe pocket, and hasn't left my side since last night. The doors connecting the dining room to the kitchen swung open, and Anthony walked over to me with a pot of coffee.

'I hope he doesn't mind decaf, because that's all we got.' He said.

"Anthony, you know I hate decaf." I answered him.

We made eye contact, and I saw the confusion on his. "Uh, how did you know?"

I tilted my head with equal confusion. "I heard you."

"But I never said it." He put his hand on my forehead. "Are you feeling okay, sir?"

"I'm fine. Can you get me something for this headache? My head is pounding." I asked with a slight wince.

He quickly left me to myself. I went for my glass of orange juice, and watched it move away. "What the-?" I went for it again. "Okay, this is fucking weird now."

I rushed up to my room, and got dressed so I could go talk Tyler. Once I was dressed, I hopped onto my red Suzuki. Zooming through the streets, I get a call from Johnathan. Answering it, he talked faster than I ever heard him before.

"Woah, woah Johnathan slow down. Say that again slowly." I answered as I made a turn.

"There was this bright light outside my house, Tyler and I went out to go check it out. Next thing we know these orange and blue stones appeared in our hands. When I woke up this morning, I was staring at myself. Just… just come to the house." Johnathan was freaked out about whatever was happening.

I pulled up just as Brock and Lui did. They pulled out a green and yellow stone, in the respected order. I showed them mine, before the door opened. "What the Hell is going on?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Lui complained as he scratched his arms.

I sat down as I heard everything from them. And I mean everything. ' _This is getting us nowhere._ ' Brock shook his head as he was sitting next to the window.

"Guys. Guys. Guys!" They all stopped when everything shook at my anger. "Brock is right, arguing is getting us nowhere."

"Wait, how did you know?" Brock gave me that same look Anthony gave me.

"Didn't you say that?" Brock shook his head, and everyone gave me a look as of realizing what was happening.

Jonathan had a sudden grin appear on his face. "Dude, you're a fucking mind reader! And can move things with your mind!"

"No, no I can't." I was so confused and distraught that I didn't realize that objects were raising into the air.

Tyler pointed beside me, "Oh yeah then why the hell is all that doing some poltergeist shit?"

I gasped, and accidently dropped everything. "Sorry Tyler."

"Hey guys, watch this." Jonathan closed his eyes, and his body began to separate. Until there was two of them sitting on the couch with the same grin. "Isn't this awesome!? He… well I… can't talk, but he knows everything I'm thinking!"

"If you think that's cool, watch this." Tyler held out his hand, the orange stone in his hand glowed, and a pistol appeared in his hand. "Any weapon I think of, it just appears."

"I can talk to birds." Brock mumbled.

We all looked at Lui, who finally stopped scratching. "I can smell things better, and I apparently have a craving for bananas. Well that's what David said after he found me on the counter, naked, covered in banana peels."

"Poor David, forced to see your tiny dick." I joked despite the pain from the pounding my head.

"Fuck you, Evan." Lui threw a pillow at me.

My first reaction was to catch it, but when I lifted my hands in the air the pillow floated three inches from me. Lui's eyes widened as I smirked before laughing it back at him.

"Haha!" I laughed.

"Guys, we have fucking powers." Brock pointed out the obvious, "Do you know what this means?"

Jonathan seemed to have caught on, because him and his… erm friend nodded with excitement. "We're superheroes!"

"No." I quickly responded.

Everyone looked at me as if I just insulted their moms. "What do you mean no? We've got powers, and we could actually stop bad people. Come on Evan, imagine what we could do?"

I shook my head with a scowl. "We aren't heroes, like the comic books we read as kids. This is real life, we-we-we need to find some medical help on what is happening to us."

Brock and Johnathan looked at each with small frowns, Lui and Tyler had that same look. They really had their eyes set on being real life super heroes. I mean, come on this was some freak accident. Radiation poisoning, or some secret government experiment, something. Johnathan looked at me with that determined look in his eyes. And that meant I couldn't steer him off the path of wanting to be a hero.

"Evan, come on. Imagine all the good we could do." He said with sorrow.

"But imagine all the bad that we could by being heroes. What if we get caught, we could get our asses thrown in jail. Or what if we get killed?" I reminded him.

Brock was thinking the same things as both of us, everyone wanted to help the world not with money anymore, but actually do some good. I knew I wasn't going to win this battle, so I sighed in defeat before looking up at the group with a smile. "Okay, we'll give this hero thing a try. We're going to need names."

Brock and Johnathan jumped up cheering, really excited with this. Tyler and Lui both had wide grins. And that was how us four created the League of Heroes. Oh, did you think that was the end of my story? Oh, no, no, no it's far from over. If anything, it's only the beginning.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. Love you all! :) Talk about breaking that 4th wall, huh ;)


	10. Rise of Heroes- Chapter 3

Ch. 3

"Mr. Fong, your friends are here." My secretary, excuse me, my assistant Adam peeked behind the open door.

I smile and signal for him to let them in, when the guys came in I could hear their thoughts. John was thinking about his much-needed nap, Lui was thinking about his research, Brock was thinking about his girlfriend, and Tyler had work on his mind. They sat on whatever piece of furniture was available to them. The door was shut, which meant it was safe to talk now.

"Did you bring them?" Brock asked Johnathan and Tyler.

Of course, as supposed heroes, we need costumes, and we put the two least fashionable people to the task of putting together out outfits. So, this was going to be golden to see. They pulled out two black suits; they looked heavily armored in the chest area, one had overexaggerated bulky shoulders and thighs. On the one in John's hand; it had a long black cape, a yellow utility belt around the waist, and what looked like a bat. On the other costume in Tyler's hand, it was just the suit and had a yellow backpack with a strap across the chest and a strap across the stomach, and in the center of the chest was a yellow oval with a black owl on it.

"I'm going to be Batcoon, and you're Night Owl." Johnathan smiled as the others snorted with chuckles.

I sighed in relief, "Thank God, I was worried I'd have to wear that fucking muscle jumpsuit."

"Hey, it's not that bad." John defended himself. "Oh, we got us all masks."

Brock pulled out a racoon, owl, pig, and a white eagle Halloween masks. I was lost for words, and could only summon up the stamina to face palm. "Hey we're not all like Lui, who can apparently turn into an eight-foot monkey."

I look at our short friend, who showed me a picture on his phone. He explained that David, his roommate, found him on the counter eating a bunch of bananas that had flies on them. I had to restrain the urge to puke at the thought. "So where are your guys'?"

Brock's was just a blue running suit with a rainbow tank top, and tennis shoes. Lui was going with a red full body suit with white tidy whites on the outside with the initials 'MM' in a white circle with a banana under the letters. Or black slacks, maroon button up, with a matching gray vest and tie. I convinced him to go with the first option. Tyler was wanting to wear black spandex shorts, black combat boots, a white biker helmet, and a black leather jacket with fur lining on the collar.

"Tyler, you'll get either raped or killed." I glared at him.

"Fine, fuck Evan. But I'm not wearing a monkey suit-" Lui throws a pen at the taller guy. "Sorry, no offense Lui, I mean Mighty Monkey. I'm wearing this, and that's final." Tyler said before he pulled out zebra skinny jeans, a white t-shirt with a pink neon cat in the center, gray tennis shoes, and the damn white biker helmet.

I groaned and face palmed again. "Okay, fine. And what are your code names?"

Brock quickly said with the others laughing. "Tyler is Wildcat, and I'm Early Bird."

I immediately start laughing, "Early Bird!? You're always late."

The man stuck his tongue out, "I like it. You asshole."

Once we all calmed down and got everything in order, I decided to do some adjustments to all of our… ugh… masks. I super glued small transmitters and microphones so we can talk when we're far away. "Hey, so I just realized we need to have a base of operations as well as a team name."

"What about the gaming cave?" Lui suggested, and we all shrugged in agreement.

Johnathan was thinking of a name. ' _We'd be our own league of heroes. Stupidly rich, and powered by rocks. Hehehe with rock hard abs and cocks._ '

I shook my head in disgust, I really wish I couldn't read minds. "I like that idea John, well up until the cock thing. League of Heroes."

"How did you, right psychic." Johnathan crossed his arms.

"I like it." Brock said from the sofa in front of the large window.

Tyler nodded as he drank from my whiskey bottle. "I agree too."

"Same." Lui casually said as he scribbled down some notes on a sheet of paper.

We went over the rules, and the technology we would be needing to functionally operate. Lui and I had the most knowledge in science and technology. Brock and Tyler were in charge of getting the game cave set up for everything, which meant lots of moving stuff around or out, and then cleaning. And finally, Johnathan put himself in charge of the team logo, and finding us some bad guys.

A loud thud came behind us, we all looked to see what it was. Brock was quick to respond when he saw that it was a large falcon. He ran over to the window, and caught it before it fell. Brock held gently as he laid it on my desk. I groaned in disgust as the man examined it with worry.

"Hey, Brock isn't that the bird from last night?" Tyler asked Brock as he pulled one of his socks off, and used it as a sling.

"You're right, it totally is. No way, how did he find us?" Brock was amazed as the bird sat up, and squawked in surprise. "You're welcome, next time try not to fly into windows."

I looked at the man in confusion, "Uh Brock?"

He looked up as the bird went up to his shoulder. "What?"

"I'm not one to judge, cause I've been called crazy-" Johnathan started.

Lui coughed to cover up what he said. "Delirious." We all laughed as our friend pretended to cry.

"I'm not Delirious, you asshole! I'm just a really crazy man!" Johnathan threw a water bottle at the shorter man.


	11. Rise of Heros- Ch 4 pt1

HERE IT IS! Chapter 4, sorry for the lateness.

* * *

Ch. 4

-Brock's POV-

Tyler and I pulled up into a legit cave that was connected to Evan's mansion. It was hidden behind thick bushes that hid the entrance to the inside of the cave. We flipped on the lights, and stared at the large room. There was a large theater room curved screen hanging on the wall with a large and ridiculously long entertainment center underneath. There were couches and recliners near the screen with nightstands in between the furniture.

Tyler groaned as he bent over the pool table. "Can we keep it here, please? I don't want leave my baby."

I just laughed at my friend's drama scene. I grabbed the bag for the balls, and put them in while Tyler grabbed the pool sticks. He followed me out to his truck, and we started loading it up. By the time we were finished packing the pool table, mini fridges, mini bar, and basically every piece of furniture from the cave, it was already noon. My phone beeped, looking at the caller was Johnathan.

"Hey bro, what's up?" I answered as we got in the truck. Taking the fourth of fifth load to the storage unit I had.

"Are you and Piggy done with being maids?" We could hear his cackle on the other side of the call.

Tyler took my phone, and put it on speaker before screaming at it. "FUCK YOU JOHNATHAN, YOU PIECE OF SHIT!" He then hung up, and threw my phone at my chest.

I groaned with slight pain from my phone being slammed into my chest. "Ow, Tyler that was uncalled for."

Tyler grumbled with irritation as his knuckled turned white as he gripped the wheel tightly. He was obviously annoyed with what our friend said, but the giant was easily annoyed with everything. I remember one time where he was extremely annoyed with some punk ass teen, for making racial slurs towards our friend Marcel. Tyler sat the kid's ass down, and I still swear he pissed himself when Tyler punched him. Marcel eventually moved to the U.K. for work, at least that's what he told us but we all knew it was that girlfriend of his. Damn I miss that guy, he was the few of my friends that didn't make thousands of dollars a paycheck.

"Hey dumbass, we're here." Tyler's gruff voice brought me out of my thoughts.

When I looked up, I saw that he was already out of the truck. I got out, and followed him around to the bed of the truck. "Right, sorry was thinking about this whole superhero thing."

Tyler and I started taking the rest of the furniture into the storage unit. "What about it? Already growing blue balls?" We lifted both ends of the couch, and crab walked to the unit.

"Wait what? No, I was just thinking that what are we going to do? Rescue cats from trees? And how exactly are we going to know when crimes are going on?" I pointed out as we sat the couch down.

"Well between you, Evan, Johnny boy, and Lui you'll certainly have enough money to afford Police scanners or a bat signal." He laughed tiredly before plopping on the couch.

I sat beside him and pulled out my stone. "Have you ever thought why us? Where did these come from? They're too smooth to be from space." The rock glowed a gentle green as it hummed. I could feel power flowing between myself and it.

"I try not to think too much about it." Tyler scoffed.

I gave him a side glance before cracking a grin. "You try not to think about things too hard period."

Tyler gut punched me, I curled over the arm of the couch with a groan. "You know what I meant. If you think about the past too hard, you won't be able to learn from it. Just live in the moment."

"When did you become a spirit guru?" I tried to laugh, but my stomach was still hurting. "Fuck dude, did you need to punch that hard?"

Tyler's phone went off with an annoying ringtone. " _Uh oh retard alert! Uh oh retard alert!_ " He answered it and put it on speaker, "Sup Evan."

"We need you and Brock back at Johnathan's quick!" Evan sounded frantic, which got our asses moving.

I closed the door and locked it before hoping in the truck with Tyler. I took the phone as Tyler took off. "What happened?"

"Johnathan passed out! I'll explain when you get here, we're at the hospital on Memorial." Evan said before the call got disconnected.

"Dammit, why couldn't he just give the full story now?" Tyler slammed his wheel with anger.

We got to the hospital, and the receptionist pointed us to the correct hallway. As we got closer to the room that Johnathan was in, we saw Evan and Johnathan's friend Luke standing outside the door. Both of the guy's saw us, and took us into the room closing the door behind us. Johnathan had a saline drip and the heart monitor attached to him. He was awake, but was complaining with grumbles. Johnathan was wearing his normal clothes, well minus his shirt and coat. His tattoos on his arms were on display

"What happened?" Tyler and I both asked the man in the bed.

Johnathan sat up and pulled out his stone. "I realized I needed to do a few errands, but I was busy with something so I made a few clones."

Luke, was a good friend to Johnathan they were like brothers. He pointed a finger at the skinnier man with a scowl. "Six clones of you running around is _not_ a few. You could barely walk man!"

"Well what did the doctor say?" Tyler looked at the three men with the same worry as me.

"Dehydration and exhaustion." Evan was the first to answer. "I told the others, but I think it would be smart to test our limits. So we don't tire ourselves if we actually do any fighting."

We nodded, "Right."

There was a quickly growing of discomfort, but then Evan went to the biohazard trashcan and puked. Tyler's face went red, and the rest of us were confused on what happened. "That is fucking gross Tyler."

"Hey, maybe you shouldn't read my private thoughts!" His voice rose as he covered his eyes.

Evan had no response to defend himself, he rinsed his mouth out with the handwashing station. "I'll see you guys later at the Cave."

We all said our goodbyes and went our separate ways until about eleven-thirty. When Tyler and I left the cave; all there was left was the screen, entertainment center, and the mini fridge. Coming back to the cave the floor were metal as if out of a Sci-fi movie, the entertainment center was replaced with a large keyboard station with buttons lighting up occasionally. In the center of the room was long metal table with different types of equipment and electronics. Near the monitor was a six-foot round metal table with chair surrounding it with a hologram of the world floating in the center of it. On both sides of the monitor were seven foot tall glass cases with each of our suits displayed in them. There were four bikes all with one of our symbols on the side.

Evan was leaning over the keyboard station thing. Johnathan was reclining in one of the chairs with his feet propped up on the table. Lui was laying on the ground, tinkering with the station. Tyler and I were standing there like men who go into a strip club for the first time.

"Oh, hey guys glad you could make it." Johnathan waved at us as we sat in a couple of the other chairs.

"What happened, Brock and I cleaned this out seriously only five hours ago!?" Tyler leaned over, and touched the hologram of the world. It zoomed in on what looked like Iceland.

Evan walked over, wearing khakis and a black shirt. "I had some help from Johnathan and his clone as well as some designers to help us bring this place together."

"Then why the fuck did you need us to empty this place out?!" Tyler threw his arms in the air.

Evan shrugged, "Free labor."

"You rich asshole and your damn money." Tyler glared at him before a loud alarm went off. Everyone cringed and covered their ears. "WHAT IS THAT!?"

"Computer turn volume down!" Evan shouted out loud before the volume of the siren turned down. "It looks like there's trouble near the beach."

"Sweet! I'm ready to go kick some ass!" Johnathan jumped onto his feet, and ran to the case that had his costume. We into our costumes as fast as we could. Well for me and Tyler didn't take long, but the others' it took a few minutes to get theirs on. Once we were all changed, we hopped on the bikes and took off one by one.

"Woooh! This is amazing!" Batcoon said over the call while cheering excitedly.

"Focus on the mission Johnathan." Nightowl corrects him as we turned onto the bridge for the bridge.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the update, and I apologize for any uploads. Been working on my other fanfics. Be sure to like, follow, and favorite myself and this or any other of my work. Also don't forget to subscribe to the Vanoss/Banana Crew. :)


	12. NOT A CHAPTER

NOT A CHAPTER

* * *

I'm so sorry for the delay on this fanfiction, I've been so busy with uploading Bumblebee's Mishap that I haven't had any chance to really come up with a good way to start chapter 5. Don't worry I will be continuing, just need some inspiration.

Thank you for your understanding :)

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the update, and I apologize for any uploads. Been working on my other fanfics. Be sure to like, follow, and favorite myself and this or any other of my work. Also don't forget to subscribe to the Vanoss/Banana Crew. :)


End file.
